Gravity
by Little Miss Apocalypse
Summary: Just some Botan/Kurama. Wanted to take a stab at writing some lemon.


The air was cold as I flew through the night sky. The last soul for the night had already been sent to their afterlife and I was free until the next night.

It had been going on for maybe two months. I would end my night of collecting souls and then I would end up at his place. It had been a few months since he moved out and got a place of his own. It was very convenient.

Before I knew it I was outside his apartment window. He gladly let me in.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come. It's very late."

I looked at the clock by his bed and noticed that it was well after two.

"I'm sorry, you guys seemed to make quiet the mess with ending the apocalypse and all." It was true. The time that they spent fighting Sensui seemed to result in a backup of souls to be ferried.

"Well, never mind that now." He said as he pulled me close and began kissing my neck.

I moaned softly as he began removing my kimono and we started moving towards the bed. From there the kisses gradually went from my neck down to my clavicle. He began moving his hands over my body and my breath hitched in my throat.

A low growl escaped his lips as he whispered in my ear "Always so surprised." The blush crept to my cheeks as I tangled my hands in his hair.

Before I knew it I was laying on his bed with him on top, arms bracing either side of me, and he was smiling. Damn, he was gorgeous. It's hardly a surprise that he's not human.

"So shy tonight." He continued while nuzzling my neck. The fox in him was coming out now. And he was a huge tease.

I replied by wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer. His obvious arousal hitting my center. Another soft moan escaped my lips.

"That's more like it." He said and bit down on my neck. This time I gasped loudly and bucked my hips up at him.

"That better?" I asked coyly.

"Very much so." He bit down again and fondled my breast through my bra.

I pulled him close and we shared a kiss. His hands gripped harder on my breast and I removed mine from his hair in favor for grabbing at his crotch.

He groaned in surprise and frustration and I could feel him growing hard.

"Botan…" He sighed through gasps as I began stroking him through his boxers.

"Yes…?" I teased.

He didn't reply with words. Just moaned softly as I continued.

I kissed him again and began removing his boxers. He complied by sitting up and started taking off my bra. He was left fully naked, and I only had my underwear on.

He pushed me back down on the bed, and using one hand he pinned my arms above my head. He once again started attacking my neck with kisses and thrusted into me. His other hand was working to remove my panties in between desperate thrust. Before long, I was naked too. Our cloths were all over his bedroom floor.

"Kurama…" I moaned.

Knowing that I needed some form of penetration, he pushed a finger inside. I gasped in pleaser as he probed me franticly.

"Damn, you're wet." He breathed in my ear as he introduced another finger, making me gasp more.

I thrashed my head back and fourth as he tortured me with his fingers.

"More!" I begged. He chuckled before removing his fingers completely and licked them.

"More?" He questioned, removing his arm and slowly moving his hands down to spread my legs. I just nodded in response as he began to trail kisses down my body before stopping.

He left butterfly kisses on my thigh before kissing between my legs. I moaned again in anticipation.

He began licking softly and I did all I could to not cum right then. He was so good at this. He continued this for a few minutes before stopping suddenly, causing a protest from me.

"You're close." He teased again, licking his lips. I moaned in response.

Before I could protest further, he began positioning himself at my entrance. Rubbing himself along my walls causing me to get aroused all over again before thrusting hard into me.

"Kurama…!" I gasped as he thrusted violently into me. I did my best to keep up before that slow burning started growing in the pit of my stomach. It began rapidly taking over my body and replacing itself with numbness. I was definitely going to cum.

I racked my nails along his back and repeated his name as he pushed himself deeper inside me. He started panting franticly and bit his lip. He was getting close too.

Thinking quickly, I managed to switch our positions and began riding him. I arched my back and he fondled my breast again.

I began bobbing up and down on him and pushed my climax closer. A sheen of sweat covered our bodies as I panted. "Kurama…I'm gonna…" before I could finish, an orgasm consumed me. My loud panting of his name pushed him over too. He gripped my hips as he joined me in a long climax.

After a few minutes I came back to reality and slumped forward onto Kurama's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "You wanna stay here tonight?" He asked. I just yawned and rolled off of him before nodding sleepily. Sex always tired me out. He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. And with that, I fell asleep.


End file.
